


How Honesty Can Save You

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bluepulse, Cringefest of a fic, It's not my best work that's for sure, M/M, Speedbuggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Jaime has a lengthy discussion with Khaji Da once he discovers his feelings for Bart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).

Jaime swallowed. His eyes darted around the room quickly. He was having a small panic attack.

“Jaime Reyes, you need to calm down you are causing your heart rate to elevate to dangerous levels.” Khaji Da informed.

“How am I supposed to calm down!” he screeched as he brought his hands down from above his head.

“I could sedate you if you like?”

“No! I do not want you to sedate me!” Jaime pinched his nose.

It was a good thing Jaime was alone in his bedroom so that no one could witness such a display. He would have been embarrassed. He was superhero, he was supposed to be brave and unnerving. Not terrified and scared.

You might be wondering what had Jaime in a frazzle. Jaime had just realized he has feelings for his best friend, Bart Allen.

“What do you want me to do?” Khaji Da asked concerned about his host’s health.

“I don’t know.” Jaime said finally lowering his voice as he sat on his bed.

“How could this happen?” Jaime shook his head.

“It is quite simple…” Khaji Da began to explain.

“It was rhetorical!” Jaime snapped.

Jaime heard the thud of a car door. It meant his mother and Milagro were home. He knew he would have to stop yelling or they would hear him. He made a note to use his psychic connection with Khaji Da to continue their conversation.

“I thought I was straight?” Jaime asked dumbfoundedly.

“Based on the data I have collected I can infer that is not the case.”

“What data?” Jaime snapped, “I told you not to collect data about people!”

“You told me not to store data about other people or scan them for information without your permission first as it is an invasion of their privacy. You never specified that included you.” Khaji Da almost sounded sassy.

Jaime shuddered as he remembered the event that made him order Khaji Da to stop reading other people. One night Khaji Da had scanned his parent’s hormone levels and told Jaime to let his father know that his mother was ovulating and that if they wanted another child that they were at the optimum time to try.

“Yes and I stand by that! It IS an invasion of privacy!” Jaime sighed, “So what data do you have?”

“I have observed and collated data about: the dreams and thoughts you have had about the Bart Allen, physical and mental behavior that you have exhibited around him and your bodily functions in response to his behaviors.”

“Dios mio! That is so not okay Khaji Da!” Jaime scolded.

“It is my job to look after you. You should not be embarrassed, you exhibit normal, healthy human behavior.”

“You don’t get it Khaji Da! My parents probably won’t like this! Two guys in a relationship are frowned upon by society, haven’t you ever heard of homophobia?”

“In this case, biphobia.” Khaji Da corrected.

“Whatever!” Jaime spat, “I’m still going to feel the mode.”

“I know of the concept yes. I do not understand it though. As long as you are content, you should do what you want Jaime Reyes.”

“That’s the most human thing you’ve ever said.” Jaime said surprised.

“If my host is healthy and happy, I can operate at full capacity. You should make the Bart Allen yours.”

“There’s the Khaji Da I know.” Jaime rolled his eyes, “And I don’t even know if Bart wants to be with me?”

“Well with your permission, I could scan his body during your next interaction and inform you of my findings.”

Jaime remained silent for a moment as he wrestled with his inner ethical demons.

“I’m so tempted, but that would be wrong!”

“But it is the most efficient and effective way to obtain an answer.”

“Don’t argue with me Khaji Da! I am going to have to try and find out another way.”

“What method do you have mind?”

“I don’t know. But I have to be careful because I don’t want him to find out in case he doesn’t feel the same way. It might make things weird between us and then our friendship will probably fall apart.”

“Humans.” Khaji Da said with disgust.

“Well I’m not going to let you tell me how to handle this, I can’t breach his trust or privacy like that.”

“How about you enlist the help of someone else to invade his privacy? Like the Miss Martian. She could read his mind.”

“That’s probably worse than you just scanning him!” Jaime yelled.

“Well you still have not presented a viable option.”

“I am just going to have to try and figure it out on my own. I might ask someone else for help. Like Cassie.” Jaime mused.

“Why will you accept her help but not mine?” Khaji Da hissed with jealousy.

“Because she can help in non-intrusive ways!” Jaime emphasized on the last three words.

“I will never understand you Jaime Reyes.”

Jaime rolled his eyes.

“Jaime!” Milagro shouted from downstairs.

Jaime sighed as he stood up from his bed to go downstairs and attend to the whiny voice summoning him.

“¿Qué es?” Jaime droned.

“Bart’s here!” she quipped back with attitude.

“Oh.”

“Hey hermano!” Bart exclaimed as he crushed Jaime in a hug.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to scan the Bart Allen?” Khaji Da offered as Bart’s arms were still wrapped around Jaime.

“No!” Jaime shouted aloud just as Bart released him.

“Uhh… Blue are you alright?” Bart asked.

“Yeh fine. Sorry. Let’s go upstairs!” Jaime chirped cheerily to distract him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime looked around for Cassie in the Watchtower. The strong stench of fast food wafted through the corridors as Garfield had ordered a feast for his frequent cravings. He tried to ignore the smell as he searched all the communal areas. Next up on his list of places to search for her was her bedroom. Jaime knocked.

Jaime almost jumped back as the door swung open with force. He forgot how strong she could be sometimes.

“Hey Jaime! What can I do for you?” she beamed.

“Uhh can we talk?” Jaime teetered nervously, “Privately”.

“Sure?” she questioned with intrigue before inviting him in.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Cassie said as she sat in her desk chair and watched as Jaime awkwardly stood in the middle of her room not knowing where to sit.

“Umm… I have a crush on someone.” Jaime managed to get out as his mind searched for a way to start.

“Really? Who is it?” Cassie almost squealed and was biting her lip in anticipation.

“That’s not important.” Jaime replied in a tone that conveyed she would not easily change his mind into revealing the name of the person.

“Khaji Da could easily tell me if they like me back but I have forbidden him from scanning other people. So I don’t know how else to find out. And I don’t want to ask this person because that would make things weird between us.”

“Hmm… Okay well maybe you could try flirting with them?”

“I don’t think I would be very good at that.” Jaime grinned sheepishly.

“Okay well maybe just give them a lot of gifts or something? Maybe that will help them to see how much you care about them?”

Jaime tilted his head as he thought about it, “I already give this person plenty of thing they like most...”

“Oh my god!” Cassie gaped with a wide smile.

“I think I know who it is!” Cassie said standing up as if it was the biggest revelation she had ever had.

Jaime cringed. He was worried.

“It’s Bart isn’t it?”

“No!” Jaime lied on instinct.

“It totally is!” Cassie grinned back.

“How could you think such a thing?” Jaime said in an almost convincing voice of disgust.

“Come on Jaime. Just admit it! I promise I won’t tell anyone!” Cassie begged.

Jaime took a moment to think about it. Cassie was a very good secret keeper. She was trustworthy.

“Okay fine!” Jaime replied defeatedly.

“Yes! I knew it!” Cassie threw her arms up in the air.

“You’ve been spending too much time around Tim.” Jaime pointed out in annoyance.

Cassie giggled. She was aware that her detective skills had definitely improved since she had gotten with Tim.

“Well if it helps, I think he likes you back.” Cassie said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Think isn’t it good enough. I need to know.” Jaime said looking down at his shoes.

“Well I guess you really only have two options. You either ask, or you flirt and try to send subtle signals in the hopes he will say something.”

Jaime huffed sadly.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s not exactly the answer you were hoping for but there’s not much else you can do if you’re not willing to use Khaji Da.”

“I will not use him. It’s not right.”

“I could always use Wonderwoman’s lasso of truth on him.” Cassie nudged him with a grin.

“We are not doing that either!” Jaime said firmly.

“Flirting it is then!” Cassie announced.

Jaime groaned. He knew this was going to be painful.

“I can’t wait to see this!” Cassie chuckled.

“Oh you won’t be watching!” Jaime stated.

“Aww! Please! I really want to watch!” Cassie continued laughing.

“No.” Jaime squinted angrily at her.

“Ok fine. But do you know how to flirt?”

“Not really.”

“What’s your best pick up line?” she grinned.

“I am not using a pickup line, that is too cheesy.” Jaime shook his head, “What do you do when you flirt?” Jaime asked.

“When I first met Tim, I flicked my hair a lot, laughed at all his jokes, and we sometimes talked dirty.”

“Anything else?” Jaime asked cringing at the thought of him running his hands through his hair, laughing at Bart’s terrible puns and worst of all talking dirty with Bart. Jaime also cringed at the thought of Tim talking dirty with Cassie given he was always so professional when around Jaime. 

“Well the only other thing is suggestive touching. For example putting your hand on his leg when you laugh. Or just touching him a lot in general, a hand on his back here and a tight hug there.”

“All of that sounds painful.” Jaime noted.

“Welcome to love my friend.” Cassie flashed an unhelpful smile.

“Well I guess I have a lot to think about…” Jaime mused.

“God I wish I could watch you flirt!” Cassie laughed again.

“Yeh no. Thanks for the advice though!” Jaime said backing away towards the door before he had to listen to anymore about flirting. He was having a hard time not blushing whilst imagining himself doing each of those things to Bart.

Once outside Jaime leaned against the door and let out a huge sigh. He wasn’t too thrilled Cassie knew about his feelings for Bart. He hadn’t wanted anybody to find out. It was his secret. It felt weird having someone know about it.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Bart!” Jaime already sounded more enthusiastic than Bart.

“Hey Blue?” Bart responded an immediately suspicious grin forming on his lips.

“You’re looking very nice today.” Jaime chuckled nervously.

“Thanks!” Bart flashed a smile.

“I thought I’d better buy some new clothes before I had another  _ run _ in with you.” Bart joked.

Jaime forced himself to laugh at the pun that he would usually roll his eyes at.

Bart looked at him with shock. He was used to the eye roll, the glare and even the occasional resentful remark about just how bad his puns were.

“Are you sure you’re okay Blue? You’re acting kinda weird.”

“Yeh. I’m fine!” Jaime tried to sound convincing when he felt overwhelmingly stupid.

“So how are you?” Jaime said walking over to put a hand on his shoulder.

Bart looked at him with concern. “I’m fine.” Bart looked at Jaime’s hand than at Jaime and back at the hand again wondering why Jaime was leaving it there for so long.

Jaime tried to think of the next thing on his list of things to try. He was using them all up once but he was desperate to get an answer from Bart. So far he had used almost everything he had been willing to do. He didn’t want to stoop to a pickup line, but he figured it bet dirty talk.

“So do you come here often?” Jaime chuckled nervously.

“Yes?” Bart looked at him with confusion, “I mean. I thought you were okay with me coming here? I can stop if you want.” At this point Bart looked really sad if anything.

“What! No!” Jaime immediately rectified. It was only then it hit him. His pick up lines wouldn’t work on Bart because he was unfortunately quite uncultured in the sense he hadn’t grown up in a time where everybody learnt about romance and love from television.

“Ay dios mio. Lo siento Bart.” Jamie removed his hand and looked away from him.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Bart asked his eyes wide with fear.

“No! No! No! You don’t understand. This is all my fault. I should have known better.”

“I’m confused. What did you do?” Bart asked sitting beside a clearly distraught Jaime on his bed.

“I was trying to tell you something.” Jaime said cryptically.

Bart lifted a hand and placed it on Jaime’s shoulder in a much more natural manner than Jaime had.

“Jaime, you can tell me anything.” Bart said with a soothing voice. He was still worried it was about him visiting Jaime too much. He assumed that was what he had been trying to ‘tell’ him as Jaime had put it. “I swear I won’t be moded by whatever it is.”

“Okay.” Jaime took a deep breath.

Bart braced for the worst. Even turned a foot towards the door to make a head start on running if he needed to.

“It’s about you.” Jaime took the first step in his struggle to get to his point.

“I knew it!” Bart spoke prematurely, “I spend too much time here don’t I? I’m sorry!”

“No!” Jaime interrupted Bart before he could apologize anymore, “If anything, I want you to spend more time here. With me.” Jaime was definitely blushing now.

“More?” Bart asked with a smile.

“Yeh. Because I like you.” Jaime was blinking rapidly as his brain was shutting down.

Bart wanted to yell ‘Crash!’ excitedly but caught himself just in time to play it cool.

“Oh. Well I guess it’s a good thing that I like you too!” Bart said flashing a cheeky grin.

Jaime was still worried about the context and wanted to double check that Bart knew he meant like as in a romantic way.

“And by ‘like’ you know I mean romantically right?”

Bart used his super speed to kiss Jaime suddenly.

“Does that answer your question?” Bart asked grinning wider.

“If I say no, will you kiss me again?” Jaime asked innocently a grin on his own face now too.

Bart chuckled before leaning in at a normal speed to kiss Jaime again.

When Bart leaned away again, Jaime thought about how ironic it was that he was now seemingly flirting so naturally after he had already confessed his feelings. Where was that flirting before he asked.

“I mean I was wondering how long it would take for you to realize I liked you.” Bart confessed.

“I have wondered at times when you were quite touchy with me.”

“Well can you blame me? I mean look at you!” Bart raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Jaime blushed.

“Now that I think about it you are better at flirting than I am!” Jaime ogled.

“Maybe.” Bart shrugged. When Bart gave it some thought he realized Jaime’s strange behavior had been his attempt at flirting.

“Don’t go changing who you are Blue. I like you just the way you are.” Bart said as he pulled Jaime into a hug.

“I’ll try not to.” Jaime chuckled.

“So are you going to take me out on a date?” Bart asked grinning to one side.

“Si mi novio! Where would you like to go?” Jaime asked.

“As long as I’m with you, I’m happy to go anywhere.” Bart smiled.

“How about we have a picnic in the El Paso desert where we first hung out all those years ago?”

“That sounds... romantic.” Bart chuckled.

They both knew the scenery wasn’t all that impressive but it held so much sentimental value for both of them so they didn’t mind.

“When did you want to go?” Jaime asked.

“I’m free right now.” Bart said in a teasing voice.

“Let’s go!” Jaime said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that the fic wasn't too bad!


End file.
